


already high enough

by turzlez



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Domestic, Just a lil somethin somethin, M/M, drug usage cw, izuno is a professional soccer player here, they are married and its GOOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turzlez/pseuds/turzlez
Summary: Saginuma gets high and leaves his husband a voice message. It's a little harder than he thought.
Relationships: Saginuma Osamu | Desarm/Izuno Yuu | Wheeze
Kudos: 5





	already high enough

**Author's Note:**

> i be like *write characters using substances*
> 
> it's kinda short but its dem boiz...again...anyways. enjoy

Saginuma sat in the dark, joint in one hand, with only the glow of the TV barely lighting up the room. He sat criss-crossed on the floor, leaning back against the couch, taking a long hit before holding it in for a moment before exhaling slowly. It was never not weird, being alone in his living room watching his husband on the TV. It got lonely, sure, but he really was proud of Izuno. He felt his mind become fuzzy as he took another hit, closing his eyes and blowing out the smoke.

Saginuma stretched out one leg, bringing the other to his chest. He then heard the rain start to fall outside, which, honestly, he actually found comfort in the sound of rain. He rested his cheek on his knee, looking out the window. He couldn’t really see much since it was night, but that problem quickly fixed itself as lightning began to flash. 

He raised the joint to his lips again, feeling the thunder roar through his body when it struck. Man, he was getting pretty high. _ Another exhale _ . Saginuma brought his attention back to the TV, where he saw the love of his life playing against another Japanese team-- _ where was it again, he couldn’t remember _ \--and his heart became full. He really was so full of love for Izuno. He couldn’t believe he was married to such a wonderful man, couldn’t believe such a wonderful man wanted to marry  _ him _ .

Saginuma was starting to feel a little emotional, but he was pretty sure the weed had a little something to do with that. He looked at his phone, which was on the coffee table in front of him, and he felt the urge to hear Izuno’s voice, but he couldn’t--he was playing a game, obviously.  _ Another hit. Another exhale.  _ He picked it up, the screen lighting up and making him squint for a moment before his bloodshot eyes adjusted.

Deciding leaving a message couldn’t hurt, Saginuma took one last hit before putting out the joint on the ashtray on the coffee table. He dialed Izuno’s number, putting the phone up to his ear, the ringing buzzing in his brain. He closed his eyes, letting his head hang back loosely. When he was brought to Izuno’s voicemail, he opened his eyes, but only slightly.

“Hey Yuu. It’s your husband. I’m watching you on TV, and as usual, your ass looks great,” he said with a soft laugh, looking back at the screen. “I don’t really remember why I’m calling, I think it’s just because I miss you. It’s raining right now over here. I might repeat some stuff or trail off, just a warning--I’m pretty high. Wish you were here being high with me. You always get so cuddly, and on a nice rainy night like tonight, it would be much appreciated.”

Pausing for a moment, his attention turned to his feet, which he kind of just...stared at for a minute before remembering he was leaving Izuno a message. “Sorry. Told you I might get distracted. You know I love elaborate messages and love letters and all that, but sometimes it’s easy for my mind to drift when I’m this stoned. Do you remember during our wedding, when Midorikawa got extremely wasted and tried to strip on the dance floor?” Another pause. “I don’t remember where I was going with that. I guess I’ll keep it simple.”

Saginuma sighed softly, smiling to himself a bit. “I guess i just wanted to let you know I love and miss you, and can’t wait to see you in a couple days.” He then heard the whistle blow on TV, and cheers followed after. “Seems like you won. Congrats, Yuu. Good night.”

He hung up the phone before crawling onto the couch, falling asleep as soon as he laid down. He didn’t even bother turning off the TV, letting it play as he fell into a deep slumber.

\---

When Saginuma awoke, he had been covered in a blanket--wait, he didn’t put this on, did he? He then smelt the scent of bacon, sitting up on the couch and rubbing his eyes tiredly. He looked over at the kitchen, where Izuno was making breakfast. Saginuma blinked, then jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. He practically tackled him, but Izuno stood his ground pretty well.

“Yuu! You’re back already?” Saginuma said, eyes lighting up with his smile.

“Yeah, I got your message and decided to come straight home. I missed you, too,” he said, leaning down to give Saginuma a soft kiss. Saginuma kissed back, smiling into it as he wrapped his arms around Izuno’s neck. When they finally broke apart, Izuno took one of his husband’s hands, kissing the back of it tenderly.

“You want to help me make breakfast, Osamu?” Saginuma asked, letting go of his hand and going back to making the eggs. “You can make the toast. Just try not to burn it this time, okay?”

Saginuma laughed, pulling Izuno down so he could kiss his cheek. “No promises there.”

Things were good.


End file.
